


Comforting Connections

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff, when we take different paths, wlw, wwdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: There's no greater comfort to Mirajane than knowing that she is not alone with her feelings.





	Comforting Connections

The stereotype of being a bartender was correct; Mirajane really _did_ know everything that happened in her guild. She could bring over half of the members to their knees if she said the right words, but there was still one person who remained a complete mystery to her.

“Did you hear about Erza?” Lucy asked, leaning over the bar and cupping her mouth suspiciously.

Needless to say, Mirajane’s interest was instantly peaked. She had been intrigued by the red head for years, and Erza Scarlet really was an enigma. She came and went like a storm, stirring up and sweeping people away in her crazy schemes and headstrong attitudes. Mirajane too had found herself caught up her. Or at least, her mind was; it seemed to always be swarmed with ideas of a strong physique, articulate words and breath-taking smile. She didn’t mind, of course; her infatuation was secret, and that’s all that mattered to Mirajane.

“What has she done now?” Her smile was sweet but indifferent. It showed no signs of her increased heart rate or concern as she continued to clean some of the dust from older glasses behind the bar.

Lucy whispered,

“It’s what she will do that matters! She’s gonna tell her crush that she has feelings for them today.” Lucy’s eyes gleamed with excitement, but Mirajane’s heart fell through to her stomach. She knew that her interest in Erza was fruitless, had been from the start, but having that smallest glimmer of hope be entirely crushed was, to say the least, absolutely devastating. As long as Erza remained single and seemingly not bothered about changing that fact, Mirajane could pretend to herself that the she had a chance, at least. The glass she was cleaning fell from her fingers and smashed against the floor. The few members of the guild whom were present turned to stare, and Lucy positively jumped in shock. Mirajane was too shook to be embarrassed, instead tucking a strand of hair behind her ears and falling to her knees.

“Whoops, that was clumsy.” Her hands trembled but her voice did not as she numbly began to collect the broken shards of the situation.

“You shouldn’t pick up glass without gloves on.” A metal gauntlet covered her fingers, taking the large shards from Mirajane and pooling them in a covered palm.

Erza’s hair covered one side of her face as she crouched to be on Mirajane’s level, who stared at her dumbly. The smile which glazed Erza’s lips was rare and warm, and somehow enough to prevent Lucy from interfering in their conversation. Mirajane heard the blonde squeak before shuffling off to where Cana sat at the other end of the guild.

Mirajane was left painfully alone with the woman she loved, and had nothing to offer her but broken glass. She had to wonder for a moment if two damaged people healing one another was a form of love, before she remembered that Erza did not reciprocate her feelings anyway. Everything was truly pointless.

Before she knew it, or could stop herself, Mirajane found herself crying. Erza’s smile transformed instantly into a concerned frown, and she dropped all of the grass she held, wiping any remnants onto her skirt before she pulled Mirajane into her arms.

“What happened Mira, are you okay?” Her voice was so soft and comforting, Mirajane couldn’t help herself.

“What would you do if the person you loved was in love with someone else?”

Of course she regretted it as soon as the words passed her lips, but it was the catalyst she needed to do something about her unhappy situation.

“Mirajane, do you have feelings for someone?” The line of displeasure deepened over Erza’s forehead, but was set smooth when Mirajane pressed her lips to Erza’s. If she were to be rejected, Mirajane felt it only right that she be rejected properly and with intent; Erza actually needed to know how she felt before she could make a decision, after all. And if this was it for them, then Mirajane would have to finally let go and move on. But first she needed to know the truth.

Their lips moved instantly together, with Mirajane alternating her pressure and moving softly against Erza’s exceptionally responsive lips. Erza cupped Mirajane’s waist, and Mira tangled her hands in beautiful scarlet hair, tilting her head and deepening the kiss.

Erza was the first to pull back, and she never met Mirajane’s gaze. No matter what happened next, Mira refused to regret her actions; it would either be the spark which lit their relationship on fire, or the smothering blanket that put Mirajane out of her unrequited misery.

“I just needed you to know. It might not change how you feel, or what you’ll do next, but I couldn’t stand not at least giving it a chance.” Mirajane closed her eyes, breathing slowly through her nose as she waited for the emotional blow to come. They only opened when Erza cupped her cheek, smiling through the blush which coated her cheeks.

“What am I doing next? What have you heard?” Her voice was thicker than usual, but Mirajane was unable to place what was different.

She blinked slowly, leaning into the cool gauntlet of Erza’s hand, which was a soothing balm against her warm cheeks.

“You’re going to confess to someone today, aren’t you?” Mirajane’s voice broke around the statement even though she tried to repress is. Her heart stopped when she realised that there was really no going back now.

At that Erza laughed; whimsical and warm, she tipped her back and Mirajane fell all over again.

Erza reached forward with a confidence that made Mirajane’s heart beat once more, and guided Mirajane’s lips back to hers. It was only a soft brush of lips, but it soothed Mirajane’s soul in a way that not much else had. It was amazing, she thought, that she could find so much comfort, so much _home_ in another person.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting her to confess to me first.” Erza smirked and Mirajane could not hold back any longer.

The kiss she gave Erza was intimate, her tongue slipping between Erza’s lips as she shuffled forward, pressing her thigh between Erza’s and forcing their chests flush together. Erza’s hands tangled in her hair, loosening it from the small knot she donned, and it was only when her nails dragging over Erza’s neck brought a tiny moan to the red-head’s lips that she pulled away.

In the years that she had known Erza, they had shared so much with one another… knowing that Erza wanted that bond to be deeper was like seeing the sun for the first time, and Mirajane could not help but bask in the comfort of it all.


End file.
